OS un soir orageux à l'eau de rose
by MelEstApple
Summary: Un petit OS sur Kensi, qui devrait plaire au fan du Densi :)


_Hey ! Me revoici avec un petit OS. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais c'est toujours un petit truc que j'ai écrit pour m'occuper dans les bouchons sur la route il y a quelques semaines… _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme d'hab' les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Enjoy ! _

"_L'avenir n'est que du présent à mettre en ordre. Tu n'as pas à le prévoir, mais à le permettre."_

_Antoine De Saint Exupéry_

**Soir orageux à l'eau de rose.**

La pluie était battante à Los Angeles, empêchant toute tentative de sortie possible. La nuit était tombée depuis seulement une ou deux heures, mais le noir profond qui s'était installé ainsi que les quelques éclaires qui zébraient le ciel renforçaient d'autant plus l'esprit lugubre de cette soirée.

La seule solution contre la déprime était une bonne glace devant un téléfilm à l'eau de rose où la réflexion était peu intense. Du moins, c'était le choix de la jeune brunette assise en tailleur sur son canapé en pyjama. Une cuillère à la main et un pot de glace dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pourtant guère l'habitude de regarder ce genre de film, mais elle était complètement aspirée par le scénario plus que banal que lui proposait cette comédie. Il est vrai que ces coéquipiers la comparaient souvent à un garçon manqué, une ninja, loin d'être une émotive, mais Kensi Blye restait une fille. Et comme la majorité des filles, elles aiment les romances. Ces histoires où tout est si simple, où les personnages finissent ensemble à la fin. On a beau savoir comment le film va se terminer, on adore les regarder ça rassure, ça fait rêver...

Un coup violant fit écho, la foudre avait encore frappée. Les lumières subirent une légère baisse de tension avant de se couper définitivement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Elle ronchonna légèrement se redressant dans le sofa en espérant que la lumière revienne. Mais la lumière ne se fut pas, et au bout de quelques minutes elle perdit tout espoir de voir la fin de son film ce soir. Elle n'avait décidément pas prévu qu'une coupure d'électricité vienne l'interrompre dans ces pensées.

Et puis ce n'est pas possible ! Pensa-t-elle, Pile au moment où le mec allait dire à sa meilleure amie qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle ! En même temps ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Finit-elle par maugréer. Elle se trouva alors un instant stupide de parler seule à voix haute. Par conséquence, elle se tut laissant le silence envahir la pièce de nouveau.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas peureuse loin de là, mais se retrouver seule et involontairement dans le noir dans un silence seulement dérangé par le martellement violent des gouttes de pluies dehors, était loin d être sa tasse de thé...

Elle prit donc son téléphone seul source lumineuse à porté de main puis se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Là, elle ouvrit un tiroir et dans un bric-à-brac, elle y sortit une boîte de six chandelles et quelques bougies. Elle resta perplexe un instant puis se décida à les allumer. La brunette les disposa un peu partout dans son salon puis observa le tout. Ses yeux se baladaient d'une source de lumière à une autre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela donnait un air si romantique à la pièce tel un dîner aux chandelles, comme si dans quelques instants un beau blond allait franchir le pas de la porte et qu'ils allaient dîner en tête à tête. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses pensées, décidément les films d'amour la rendaient totalement gnian-gnian.

Elle s'assit ou plutôt s'avachit sur son canapé. Que faire ? Plus de glace. Dommage pensa-t-elle en posant le pot sur la table basse. La jeune femme attrapa un plaide et couvrit ses jambes nues qui frissonnaient puis, ne trouvant pas d'occupation dans l'immédiat, observa la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Les éclaires la faisaient sursauter pendant un instant puis elle s'habitua aux flashs répétés illuminant le ciel sombre ainsi que la maison en face.

Kensi se remit à penser au film, au scénario, à l'histoire, aux personnages… Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, ces pensées dérivèrent petit à petit sur son partenaire. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer la vie avec lui.

Ca changera quoi ?

Tout ! - Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Pas plus que ca finalement… - Contra une autre petite voix.

Kensi était indécise. Elle s'allongea de façon à poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir, le regard fixant le plafond.

Elle eu un flash :

_Kensi marchait pieds nus dans le sable, main dans la main avec un blond. Le vent soufflait légèrement, les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme la faisaient rire tandis que les siens étaient remontés dans un chignon. Tous deux portaient des lunettes de soleil et marchait sur la grève. Les vagues s'échouaient le long de leurs mollets. Ils se livraient une bataille qui semblait interminable. Les rires prenaient échos et au loin le soleil se couchait. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière cette étendue à perte de vu... _

Le pire ou le meilleur c'est que cette image ne lui faisait nullement peur. Pas une once de frayeur dans ce que son cerveau venait d'imaginer. Kensi était elle-même surprise ce qui lui redonna même le sourire.

Et si, la jeune femme était vouée à une belle histoire comme dans les comédies romantiques. En même temps, elle avait beau dire que Deeks était son partenaire, seulement son meilleur ami et que ça s'arrêtait là. Elle s'avait au fond elle que c'était faux. Et puis d'ailleurs, dans le film qu'elle regardait avant que l'électricité face des siennes l'obligeant ainsi à se torturer l'esprit, les deux personnages principaux allaient bien finir ensemble. Ces deux personnages lui faisaient d'ailleurs sensiblement penser à elle et Deeks. Ils se connaissent par cœur et seul l'un et l'autre se rendaient heureux mais aucun n'osait se l'avouer.

Puis à bien y repenser, c'était quoi cette jalousie qui la poignardait à chaque fois qu'il draguait une fille ? Cette haine qu'elle avait eue contre cette idiote de Monica ? Toi ma grande t'es amoureuse résonna une voix dans sa tête. Cette parole pris écho et semblait se répéter infiniment.

Mais la raison l'emporta, Kensi se ressaisit. Elle se redressa. Non deeks était son partenaire. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau d'y penser encore et encore.

Après tout elle était dans le noir sans envie de dormir. Que faire d autre ? Personne n'était là pour lire dans ses pensées les plus intimes et les plus extravagantes, elle se replongea donc dans sa rêverie et rougit légèrement en repensant à leurs missions sous couverture quand ils avaient vécu comme Melissa et Justin. Cette mission sous couverture fut une grande première pour eux et c'est peut être ce qu'il les a définitivement rapproché. Elle se redressa dans le sofa, la pluie était toujours battante dehors. Elle regarda sa main gauche et repensa à la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec en la faisant tourner autour de son doigt. Elle se remémora le vide qu'elle avait eut quand cette mission fut terminé. Autour de son doigt aussi mais aussi la maison puis Deeks. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras et de l'observait dormir pendant quelques instants avant de faire son jogging. Puis quand elle rentrait, il y avait cette odeur de pancakes qui envahissait toute la villa. Et puis… Et puis elle l avait embrassé, c'était leur tout premier baiser mais sous couverture... Etait ce vraiment sous couverture ? Oui c était nécessaire !

La logique revenait toujours comme si la vérité était encore trop douloureuse pour elle. Enfin Kensi savait très bien qu'il faudra un jour y faire face si elle ne veut pas perdre son partenaire, son ami, son homme… Oui son homme. Elle mettait enfin des mots sur ses sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de son coéquipier.

La pluie se calmait petit à petit. Les éclaires étaient maintenant lointain et le tonnerre ne grondait presque plus. La brunette se rassit et observa la fenêtre de son salon. Les bougies c'étaient quasi toutes éteintes, le noir s'était réinstallé. Et ses pensées continuaient de défiler tel un film. Un film dont elle connaissait parfaitement la fin. Du moins, la fin provisoire espéra-t-elle. Cela remontait à quelques mois maintenant mais elle avait toujours l'impression que ça c'était passé la veille. Leur deuxième baiser. Mais c'était un vrai baiser cette fois ci. D'ailleurs plus elle y pensait plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait provoqué et que Deeks avait répondu par se baiser. Il faut avouer qu'ils étaient tous les deux nuls en communication. Elle principalement. Avec du recul, elle remarquait qu'elle agissait comme une adolescente. Et puis, elle se disait qu'en s'interdisant d'y penser, ça s'effacera mais son cerveau semble être resté sur cette action. Tel un disque rayé, son cerveau buggait sur ces derniers évènements. Elle revoyait la scène en boucle comme obsédé par sa réaction. Mais d'un côté elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas suivit Michelle, cette dernière serait surement morte à cette heure… Son cerveau bouillait quand la lumière revenue et le son de la télévision la fit sursauter.

A la télévision, une émission traitant des sujets banals de la vie. Kensi allait changer de chaîne quand une femme présentée comme psychologue s'exprima :

"On ne peut pas changer le passer mais on peut toujours agir pour changer le moment présent car nous sommes les seuls maîtres de l'instant. Vous savez la vie est trop courte"

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête et inconsciemment elle prit son téléphone. Après une hésitation elle tapa un message très court. Elle le relut puis l'envoya.

_Bon ce n'est pas l'osmose mais c'est toujours un petit OS comme ça… J'espère que ça vous a plut. Laissé moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne ou mauvaise, je suis ouverte à toute critiques. _

_En ce qui concerne mon autre fiction je n'ai aucune excuse... Je sais que c'est les vacances et que je devrais avoir plus de temps mais je suis tellement claquée après le boulot que j'ai la flemme de m'y mettre… De plus le chapitre ne me plait pas du tout mais bon je vais essayer de l'arranger rapidement. _

_Bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont et courage pour les autres. J'espère que vos résultats sont bons pour ceux qui avaient brevet/bac/exams ! _

_MelEstApple_


End file.
